


[fanmix] silken shroud

by spacewitchescantdie



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Crack, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/pseuds/spacewitchescantdie
Summary: Let Mephala chomp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[fanmix] silken shroud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



> A very serious fanmix about a very serious Daedra.

**[i. black widow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1VqKLgq4bA)** in this moment  
Hey lady killa, come right in  
It's time for you, let the show begin  
You're so pretty, dripping sin  
(You feelin it? You feelin it?)

**[ii. black widow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKHh5l2QhCE)** lita ford  
Her touch is cold, her bite is deep  
She's everything you'll ever need  
Catch you in those dark eyes  
Steal your life away

**[iii. black widow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYLkhMj5UXY)** burning witches  
Black widow  
Bow down to the queen of the night  
When she steps from the shade into the bright  
Unscrupulous man-eater, is her height  
You can't see her, just feel her

**[iv. black widow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuPU8njAQ8s)** susanne sundfør  
Now I do not know why you love me so  
I'm floating through your veins  
I sway you in a silken shroud  
In the end I'm going to swallow your heart  



End file.
